Vois comme je te vois
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: Regarde comme je te vois. Regarde comme je te souris. Regarde comme je te touche. Regarde comme je t'appartiens... Résumé pourrave, je sais.
1. Tu me fais pleurer

**Petite note :** Ceci est la nouvelle version de ce chapitre, corrigé par ma bêta [owi, j'aie une bêta o/] **xKitKat50x** . Merci !

Je n'oublie pas Moonlight Sonata, si jamais quelqu'un qui lit mon autre fic passe par ici, mais j'avais juste envie de poster ça. Je n'ai pas de bêta à cette heure, et si j'attends pour poster, je ne le ferais justement pas.

C'était l'envie du moment : 6h36 du matin quand j'écris ceci, et j'ai If I Were a Boy de Beyonce dans les oreilles.

Ne chercher pas plus loin le pourquoi du comment j'écris ce truc.

Il s'agît ici d'un Yuri. Lisez ou pas, mais en tout cas, vous êtes prévenus.

**Tout est à J.K Rowlling. Et, dieux merci, surtout Ron !**

* * *

><p>Si j'étais un homme.<p>

Est-ce que tu me _verrais _comme je te vois ?

Est-ce que tu me _mentirais _comme je te mens ?

Est-ce que tu m'_haïrais _comme je te hais ?

Est-ce que tu _m'aimerais _comme je t'aime ?

Après tout, même dans l'alphabet M est à côté de N…

G et H aussi.

Aaargghh ! Ma seule obsession est de voir tes mains sur moi comme sur Lui, de voir ton sourire, le même que celui que tu as quand tu le vois Lui, apparaître quand tu me vois Moi, de voir tes yeux s'illuminer pour moi et plus pour Lui… Enfin, c'est mon frère, je ne demande pas non plus à ce que tu le détestes, mais… Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi, pas avec Lui.

Moi ? Jalouse ? Meuh non. J'ai juste envie de le taper quand il te prend dans ses bras un peu trop longtemps, ou quand il bave en te regardant alors que tu es penchée sur tes livres, studieuse, comme toujours.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me _vois _pas ?

Je t'en prie, _vois _mon regard qui reste trop longtemps sur tes lèvres, _vo__is _mes mains qui s'égarent parfois sur ta jambe, ou qui remettent en place une mèche de tes cheveux éternellement ébouriffés dans un geste trop tendre pour être amical. _Vois _mes yeux qui ne voient que toi. _Vois _mon sourire qui n'est vrai que quand il est destiné à ta délicieuse personne.

Il est encore en train de se goinfrer. Et ton regard a imperceptiblement changé à son égard. Avant tu le regardais avec une sorte d'exaspération, maintenant, il y a toujours cette note d'exaspération, mais aussi… Une sorte d'amour tendre. Au fil des années, tout a changé.

Et tu crois que je suis folle amoureuse de Harry… Bon sang ! Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à faire de l'Élu ! D'accord, il est un garçon formidable et compréhensif, sans parler de son sourire un peu craquant, mais, face à toi, il n'est rien qu'une plume que je fais s'envoler avec mon soupir de contentement quand je te vois rire aux éclats.

J'ai été amoureuse de lui, oui. Mais ce n'était pas le bon. Vous savez, parfois vous vivez avec quelqu'un, et puis, un jour, vous vous dites, en vous en rendant compte « ce n'est pas le bon ». Parce que vous sentez que ce n'est pas lui qui fait battre votre cœur plus vite parce qu'il vous regarde avec insistance, que ce n'est pas lui qui vous fait sourire parce qu'il sourit, parce qu'il est avec vous, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui est là, à vous faire décoller de la Terre quand il vous effleure le bras, parce que ce n'est pas votre Univers que vous voyez en le regardant, mais simplement votre Monde.

C'est _toi_, mon Univers.

J'étais en plein match de Quidditch quand cette évidence m'a frappée. _Littéralement_.

Je faisais une courte pause, m'arrêtant en arrière du terrain pour visualiser calmement la situation. Machinalement, mon regard s'était porté vers les gradins, cherchant des yeux la personne qui occupait mon cœur. Et au lieu de trouver Harry, mes yeux se sont posés sur toi.

Tu étais là, les joues légèrement rougies par le froid ambiant de l'automne, avec ton écharpe autour du cou, aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Tu t'époumonais à crier « Allez ! », comme si ton cri allait changer quelque chose à la direction des joueurs. J'avais souri, moqueuse. Et puis ton regard s'était tourné vers moi, comme si tu savais que je me moquais de toi. Tes yeux m'avaient transpercé. Mon sourire était parti d'un coup. J'avais froncé les sourcils devant ce sentiment étrange, alors que ton souffle chaud s'échappait en une légère fumée dans l'air froid, et que tu continuais de me fixer.

Le temps n'existait plus, les joueurs, les supporters, le terrain, tout, n'était plus là. Mes yeux et mon esprit n'étaient dirigés que vers toi. Toi et ton sourire que tu as décroché pour moi, uniquement pour moi, ce sourire de travers, ce sourire complice, presque charmeur. Et sur l'instant, j'en avais presque perdu l'équilibre, tes yeux s'était affolés, puis tu avais secoué la tête, ri, même si je n'entendais pas cette douce mélodie, je savais déjà que je ne pourrais vivre sans.

Et soudain, ton expression s'était changée en surprise, tu fixais toujours un point dans ma direction, mais il semblait être derrière moi. Tu avais crié quelque chose, un « attention », mémorable. Tu étais terrifiée, alors qu'un cognard me percutait de plein fouet. J'étais paralysée dans ma contemplation, et n'avais plus porté attention au fait très… Percutant, que j'étais sur un terrain de Quidditch en plein match.

La dernière image que mes yeux avaient pu capturer, était toi, disparaissant dans la sortie du gradin. Après, je me souvenais juste d'un autre choc, plus violent si cela était possible, et puis, le noir.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, c'était une évidence _frappante._

Plus les mois passaient après cette journée, plus je m'enfermais dans ma bulle, dans mon monde où je ne souhaitais qu'être ton ombre. Les soirées entre amies, les après-midi à la bibliothèque, les journées à Près-au-Lard, tout ça avait un sens nouveau, ma vision avait une nouvelle optique. Les heures aux Trois Balais, ton corps touchant le mien alors que tu étais prise d'un fou rire aidé par une bièraubeurre, tout cela, tout cela, était un cadeau du ciel, et en même temps une douce torture face à l'évidence : c'était de Lui dont tu me parlais. C'était avec Lui que tu hésitais à entreprendre une relation amoureuse. C'était Lui que tu _voyais_, que tu _vois_.

Pas moi.

Je voudrais tant être Lui. Être quelqu'un de spécial pour toi. Comme tu l'es pour moi.

Alors je t'observe, je m'en fiche si ça fait un mal de chien, je veux que tu me _vois, _je veux une âme parfaite pour qu'elle s'accorde à la perfection avec la tienne. Mais ma place n'est pas _là _comme je le voudrais.

Même si je te donnerais tout. Jusqu'à ma vie. Quoi que ce soit qui te rende heureuse, quoi que tu veuilles… C'est pour ça que je t'aidais à faire la part des choses, impartiale, avec tes sentiments envers mon frère. N'empêche, si cet empoté te fait souffrir, je le jure, je ne le tuerais pas, non, je le torturerais pendant des années.

Mais ma place n'est pas _ici_. Dans ton cœur. Alors maintenant, je te fuis. Je ne te croise qu'à de rares occasions. Fini les Trois Balais, fini les soirées pyjamas, fini tout.

Maintenant je t'observe de loin. Et, bon sang, quand tu étais ici, avant, avec moi le soir, ou même pendant ces fichues révisions que je maudissais, je ne pouvais même pas te regarder dans les yeux. Tu avais l'air d'un ange, avec tes cheveux en pagaille et ton air sérieux.

Et rien ne change : ta beauté me fait pleurer. Tu étais là, comme entourée d'une aura, comme la plume d'un oiseau blanc majestueux, flottante dans un monde merveilleux que tu définis.

Je voudrais tellement être spéciale pour toi, parce que tu es tellement particulière.

Parce que tu es délicieuse, magnifique, sublime, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi à l'intérieur.

Parce que tu es Hermione, et que moi, Ginny Weasley, je suis amoureuse de toi.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas du genre à réclamé des reviews, j'estime que parfois, certains on du mal à s'exprimer, comme c'est le cas pour moi, et puis parfois, il y a juste des gens qui ne veulent pas (eux, je les aime un peu moins 8D), mais, si je n'ai pas un peu de reviews pour ceci, je ne posterais pas de suite.<p>

C'est à vous de décidez. ^^


	2. La Supplique

**Petite note (encore) :** Ceci est la version corrigé du chapitre, par ma bêta **xKitKat50x. **Merci !

Bon, suite au reviews, je me suis vus dans « l'obligation » de continuer cette fiction, qui, étrangement, dès qu'elle est écrite avec quelques heures de sommeil, devient plus compliqué à formé….

Et, d'avance, aux adeptes des HP, je m'excuse des incohérences, mes connaissances sur ce domaine ce résumant aux contenus de mon ami Wikipedia. Du moins, ce que j'ai eu le courage de lire, c'est fou ce que **Rowling et ses romans **peuvent contenir !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Inconnue :** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

**Sabco : **Merci, il n'y a pas de problème, tu me postes un petit commentaire dès que tu le veux.

**Nami84 :** Whouuaaa aussi ! Merci pour cette reviews agréable ! Et tu vois, pas de raison de me bouder ! 8D

**Belliceaddict : **Merki !

**Trushy : **Rooh, tu me flattes un peu trop là, mais merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, et qu'il m'apportera effectivement pas mal de reviews 3

**Emi : **Thank you ! In fact, I don't know myself how they can end up together ... xD

Finally, thank you again ! … And sorry for my English x]

**Port au loin : **Déjà, j'aime ton pseudo, et ensuite, j'aime ta reviews ! Bon sang, que ça fait du bien au moral, ce genre de commentaire xD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !

* * *

><p>Vous ne vous êtes jamais levé un matin, avec un pré-sentiment étrange, que la journée allait être désagréable ? Et, au fil des heures, vous vous rendez malheureusement compte que vous aviez raison ? Vous aussi ça vous est arrivé hein ?<p>

Personnellement, je déteste ça. Cette succession d'événements/situations, qui a le don de vous faire griser d'énervement, et de vous faire dire, dans un soupir d'exaspération « bon sang, je suis maudite ! ».

-Hein ?

-Rien, Ron. Je soupire encore, il a fallu qu'il m'entende, alors que je laisse aller mon énervement.

Remontons dans le temps, il y a trois heures et… Je regarde ma montre du coin de l'œil.

Il y a trois heures et vingt-deux minutes…

Il est 5h quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, en sueur après un rêve très, mais alors très réaliste.

Je referme mes paupières, et prends une grande inspiration. Me rappelant du rêve : j'étais à la bibliothèque, et j'étais en… Cours très particulier avec une certaine Hermione Granger.

Je secoue la tête pour essayer de chasser ces images de mon cerveau. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'elles soient là pour un moment. Alors, lasse, je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Ceci fait, je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Je m'assois sur mon lit alors que je me sèche les cheveux avec une serviette.

L'ennui avec les cheveux long, parce que c'est hyper classe sinon, c'est horriblement long à sécher s'il n'y a pas un coup de main d'un sèche-cheveux.

Je dépose la serviette, et renonce à me recoucher avec des cheveux pareil, l'oreiller serait trempé avant 6h, heure où tout le monde se réveille, et où je peux donc utiliser ce satané sèche-cheveux. Je pousse un soupir. En fait, la douche, c'était pas une si bonne idée.

L'horloge indique 5h24. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et, dans un dernier soupir de résignation, me disant que, vu comme ça commence, la journée s'annonce mal, j'enfile mes deux converses usagées, un pull, et un jean délavé.

Je suis décidée à avoir les cheveux secs avant 6h du matin !

Le mot de passe donné au tableau, je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la tour d'astronomie.

Vu l'heure, je ne pense pas croiser quelqu'un. Quoi que, en ce froid mardi de septembre, il fait encore assez noir, et les étoiles brillent haut dans le firmament.

J'arrive enfin dans la tour, après avoir bravé les « interdictions ». Je me dirige vers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres. J'inspire un grand coup, l'air glacial entrant brutalement dans mes poumons. La vue est magnifique, la lune illuminant largement le lac.

Je prends le temps de rassembler mes pensées un peu trop désordonnées. On dirait qu'elles jouent un match de Quidditch dans ma tête ! C'est à en devenir folle…

Ma mâchoire se serre et mes mains ce crispent sur la rambarde de sécurité, alors que je ferme les yeux fortement pour me concentrer.

Je revois son sourire, ses lèvres finement dessinées, ses yeux… Je crois que depuis le début, j'avais ce sentiment étrange qu'ils étaient tout pour moi. Qu'Elle, était tout pour moi.

Mes mâchoires se desserrent.

Stopper le monde. Stopper tout. Être avec elle, seulement elle, plus rien autour, n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle. Savoir que la source de sa rougeur est ma main se baladant sur sa cuisse, savoir que la personne qui occupe ses pensées le soir, c'est moi, savoir que ses rêves sont emplis de mon image. L'amour est égoïste. Il n'a rien en commun avec l'idée niaise que s'en font les gens, surtout des adolescents qui s'imaginent vivre le grand amour à la première rencontre du garçon le plus populaire de l'école.

Je secoue la tête. Négation.

Être amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est l'avoir continuellement dans sa tête, en nourrir une quasi obsession, vouloir cette personne, qu'elle nous appartienne et à personne d'autre, même si l'ont sait pertinemment que notre attirance n'est pas réciproque. Qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

Cet état est si proche de la folie, qu'on en devient « fou amoureux ».

Je souris. Ironique.

Alors, on veut que cette personne nous aime comme nous nous l'aimons. Mais pas parce qu'on voudrait que notre bonheur passe par le sien, non, ce n'est pas aussi beau que ça. Non, la vérité ? C'est qu'on voudrait simplement que cette personne exauce le moindre de nos souhaits, en nous laissant avoir l'illusion la plus parfaite que ce sont ses souhaits à elle que l'on exauce.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Réflexion.

Pour avoir quoi ? L'illusion que le sentiment dont nous sommes victimes est « blanc », pur, et non pas « noir », égoïste. Rempli d'altruisme, de tendresse, et non pas de convoitise, beau et non pas méprisable.

Mes mains se relâchent. Mes sourcils reviennent à la normal. Mon sourire s'efface. Conclusion.

Non, je l'aime de l'amour brillant, lumineux. Du même amour que celui de l'amoureux qui se languit de regarder sa belle d'en bas. Dans sa tour d'ivoire imprenable. Résigné à rester l'admirateur secret plutôt que de risquer de perdre une seule seconde de son admiration pour l'apparition divine matérialisée en sa bien-aimée. Se contenter de voir le même ciel, de marcher sur la même Terre, de perdre le même temps, de respirer le même air, plutôt que de perdre tout. Parce que l'amour, c'est sacrifier son insouciance pour l'insouciance de l'autre.

J'inspire. Plus sereine. Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement alors que j'avance mon bras devant mon visage pour voir l'heure.

Sauf que j'entends un grand « boum ». Je me retourne, baguette à la main, prête à lancer un stupéfix. Mais, à ma grande surprise, je ne vois rien. Juste un livre tombé d'une sorte d'étagère où Aurora Sinistra avait l'habitude de poser ses livres de cours. Je rabaisse doucement ma baguette, me dirigeant, toujours sur mes gardes, vers le livre gisant sur le sol. Je le ramasse doucement, observant autour de moi. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Quelqu'un est ici, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Je vois déjà les gros titres dans la Gazette du Sorcier « Ginevra Molly Weasley, assassinée dans la Tour d'Astronomie par un fantôme ». Je pouffe de rire devant ma propre stupidité d'imaginer des titres pareil. Quoi que la Gazette avait fait fort pendant les jours sombres où avaient eu lieu le retour de Voldemort, et surtout après La Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Je m'appuie contre le mur. Songeuse.

Tout cela était fini maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de Voldemort, et les quelques mangemorts qui avaient réussi à s'échapper étaient activement recherchés par tous les Aurors disponibles. Conclusion : tout était bien qui finissait bien. Ils avaient tous repris leurs années depuis le début, Harry allait finir la sienne, et être promu, justement, Auror. Ron, quant à lui, comptait suivre le même chemin que Harry, même s'il se laisser un an, la mort de Fred l'ayant, _nous _ayant, beaucoup secoué.

Hermione… Elle, elle semblait décidée à s'occuper des Elfes de maisons. Elle hésitait vaguement avec un poste d'Auror elle aussi, mais ne se voyait pas faire un travail pareil.

Elle avait beaucoup de projets, et la vie devant elle.

Je me suis redressée, et j'allais commencer à retourner sur mes pas pour rejoindre le dortoir, quand j'entendis un bruit étrange, comme un froissement, vous savez, quand vous bougez un tissu sur lui-même.

Je me suis une fois de plus retournée, et, cette fois, la lune me fut favorable.

Je ne voyais rien, mais, en revanche, une ombre était projetée par la lumière clairvoyante de l'astre. Je me suis avancée, faisant mine de vouloir observer plus grandement la pièce. L'ombre avait bougée, cherchant à se décaler pour me laisser libre passage. Mais j'avais fait exprès de tendre le bras brusquement dans sa direction, alors que je passais à ce moment à côté d'elle.

Mon coup n'avait pas été fort, mais j'avais réussi à saisir « quelque chose ». Et j'avais articulé, calmement « Découvre-toi, ou annule ce charme tout de suite, espion », ma baguette pointée dans la direction de je ne sais quelle partie du corps de l'intrus.

Ma surprise fut de taille quand je vis la cape d'invisibilité de Harry tomber de moitié sur le sol pour révéler une Hermione aux yeux paniqués, et à la bouche entrouverte dans un « attend » muet.

Sa bouche.

Ma respiration se stoppe alors que mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ses deux lèvres fines. Je suis totalement figée, tellement que ma main retient toujours une partie de la cape, mes doigts serrant fermement le bras d'Hermione. Elle agite d'ailleurs sa main libre devant moi. Je me ressaisis, légèrement rougissante, et lâche prestement son bras.

Son regard est interloqué. Elle se demande sûrement pourquoi sa supposée meilleure amie qui l'évite depuis un mois se trouve dans la tour d'astronomie, à 5h du matin, les cheveux trempés et la menace avec sa baguette. Sans parler de mon regard qui devait être facile à comprendre.

Un ange passe.

-Je-

Je m'arrête de parler, et elle aussi. Nous avons pris la parole en même temps, et nous détournons le regard l'une de l'autre aussi rapidement que possible, mes joues plus rouges qu'avant.

Et, si je ne me trompe, les siennes le sont aussi… Pourquoi ?

-Ginny… Que fais-tu ici ?

Sa voix était incertaine.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

La mienne était un peu trop cruelle.

Elle hésite un moment en me scrutant du regard, cherchant une réponse convaincante

-Je suis la préfète en chef, je te surveille !

Raté. Mes sourcils se lèvent.

-Tu me surveilles ? Sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, à 5h passées du matin ? Et dans la tour d'astronomie ?

Ironique. Elle perd de son assurance, puis, la bouche entre-ouverte, lâche un soupir d'énervement, alors qu'elle détourne les yeux et hoche rapidement et négativement la tête.

-C'est bon ! Je venais ici pour prendre l'air si tu veux tout savoir.

Elle me regarde, je suis immobile depuis le début de la conversation.

-Et toi ? Miss Weasley daignerait-elle me renseigner sur sa personne ?

Son ton est sarcastique, et son expression aussi. Elle me reproche sûrement ce mois sans aucune phrase constructive autre que des « salut » ou « bonne nuit ».

Résultat, je vacille, mentalement du moins, et une pensée que le destin s'acharne sur moi me traverse l'esprit.

-Je fais pareil, Hermione.

J'esquisse un sourire maladroit et sans grande conviction alors que je me retourne et vais m'appuyer une fois de plus sur la rambarde de sécurité. Elle reste immobile derrière moi un moment, puis ramasse la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, je l'entends marcher, et je me prépare déjà au silence de l'absence de l'être aimé.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne bouge pas, elle s'était un peu rapprochée, pas assez pour que je sente la chaleur de son corps, mais assez pour que les effluves de son parfum si particulier, mélange de vanille et d'été me parviennent. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même alors que j'inspire un grand coup. Résiste.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure alors que je la sens se rapprocher définitivement, mon corps se tendant au constat du sien proche, appuyé lui aussi sur la rambarde, la cape posée juste à côté d'elle. Je sens son regard sur moi, et son soupir las.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites depuis le match ? A croire que le choc t'a donné la magnifique idée de m'ignorer.

Elle me fait un reproche, et ma tête se tourne instinctivement vers elle alors que mes yeux admirent déjà sa mine boudeuse. Je souris, un grand sourire comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis quelques temps. Son visage exprime de la surprise puis une mine plus boudeuse si cela était possible.

-Fiche toi de moi, je t'en prie.

Offusquée, l'Hermione.

-Je ne me fiche pas de toi, je me dis juste que tu es encore plus sublime que d'habitude quand tu fais ta boudeuse.

Je me mords la langue et rougis légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Et je la vois rougir au plus haut point devant mon compliment à peine déguisé, alors qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, en même temps qu'elle détourne son regard du mien pour le poser sur le paysage environnant.

La lune la rend encore plus magnifique si cela était possible.

-Hum, désolée…

Hésitante tu es, hésitante tu resteras Ginny. Je me tape mentalement la tête devant une telle réplique. Franchement, je m'épate moi-même de mon éloquence. Même un muet analphabète aurait trouvé mieux à répliquer. Mais je stoppe ma discussion avec moi-même alors que son regard ce reporte sur moi de façon étrange. Serait-ce du doute que je vois en toi, Hermione ?

-Ne t'excuse pas de ça, c'était… Agréable.

Tu rougis encore ! Et moi aussi pour le coup. Nous n'osons plus nous regarder dans les yeux, et je me répète les mots que tu viens de dire « c'était agréable »… Tu avais beau être hésitante, tu étais sûre de toi quand tu as choisi « agréable » comme définition du compliment que je viens de te faire. Reste à savoir si tu l'as pris d'amie à amie, ou autre chose…

Je fixe le paysage, et, t'observant du coin de l'œil, je te vois faire de même.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ma tête se tourne brusquement vers toi alors que tes mots me percutent de plein fouet, ton intonation était monocorde, mais je sentais ta tristesse.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non Hermione, tu n'as rien fais de mal ! C'est moi… C'est juste… Rien, oublie ça veux-tu ? C'était juste un mauvais moment de passage.

Tu me regardes m'enliser dans mes explications. J'espère que, vues de l'extérieur, elles ont plus de crédibilité que de l'intérieur. Tu sembles perplexe, et je me tape une fois de plus mentalement.

-Ginny, est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?

Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux en me disant ça, et j'en recule d'un pas, choquée que tu puisses une fois de plus lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Néanmoins, après un moment de flottement, j'opte pour la tactique de la négation.

-Non, je ne te cache rien voyons !

Tu me regardes, et te tournes vers moi, toujours appuyée sur la rambarde de ton bras gauche. Tu souris légèrement. Elle se moque de moi ou je rêve ?

-Ginny, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, même si ces dernier temps tu étais plutôt réticente à la tâche…

Ta phrase me fait l'effet d'un autre choc. Je recule légèrement alors que ma respiration se coupe, et que mes yeux n'osent se défaire des tiens.

Deuxième tactique : le questionnement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te cacherais quelque chose ?

Je reprends un peu de contenance, et ose me détendre légèrement, toujours, néanmoins, avec cet étrange sentiment de désir et de peur en même temps. Tu me regardes, songeuse. Puis tu détournes ton regard de moi pour le poser sur le lac.

J'hallucine ou je deviens jalouse de cette étendue d'eau ?

-Je ne sais pas Ginny…

Ta voix est maussade et lasse.

-Depuis ce match, tu n'oses même plus me regarder dans les yeux quand je te parle pendant les rares fois où j'arrive à te croiser. A croire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

Tu me regardes alors que j'avale difficilement les mots. L'amour lumineux et résigné n'est pas le bon, alors ?

Tu reprends la parole, alors que tes yeux braquent sur moi un regard attristé.

-Ginny, je ne peux supporter de te voir t'éloigner de moi comme ça.

Une supplique. Ta voix est une supplique alors que tu te rapproches de moi, me faisant reculer, choquée des mots que tu viens de prononcer et de ce que je vois dans ton regard. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillée ce matin, bon sang ?

Et là c'est l'électrochoc. Ta main touche mon bras, et, même derrière la mince barrière de tissu que représente mon pull gris, je sens la chaleur immédiatement. Mon regard se pose sur ce contact, et j'imagine bien la douceur de ta main, qu'avant je pouvais toucher comme une amie, et que maintenant je veux toucher comme une amante. Mais toi, Hermione, le vois-tu ?

-Je… Je… Je ne m'éloigne pas de toi…

Ma voix, et moi aussi, est aussi certaine qu'un bébé faisant ses premiers pas. J'ose relever mes yeux pour les confronter aux tiens. Et là, je manque l'arrêt cardiaque. Tu es déjà plus proche de moi que ce que je n'aurais cru, et surtout, tu es au bord des larmes. Je ne bouge plus, paniquée et paralysé de voir ce que je provoque par un agissement que je voulais bon pour nous deux.

-Hermione, je… Je suis désolée, je ne cherche pas à m'éloigner de toi, c'est juste que-

Ma voix se casse, et je baisse le regard. Les minutes s'écoulent, implacables, et je sens ta main lâcher doucement mon bras. Je ne cherche pas à te retenir, je ne vois pas comment. Et je me dis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, que j'ai fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie, que j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre, et la raison pour laquelle mon cœur s'affole.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'affolement, je frise la crise cardiaque alors que tu me prends dans tes bras sans prévenir. Bon, en même temps, en général on ne prévient pas « Hey, je vais te prendre dans mes bras, bouge pas », mais au moins, on s'y attend un peu plus. Non ? Ca vous est jamais arrivé, vous, de vous faire prendre dans les bras subitement, sans pour autant que vous vous crispiez comme je le fais actuellement ? Vous ne vous crispiez pas parce que, imperceptiblement, vous vous attendiez à cette réaction. Vous êtes pas de mon avis ? Je vous boude si vous êtes pas de mon avis ! Quoi ? Comment ça j'ai Hermione Granger qui me sert dans ses bras et je devrais plutôt faire attention aux milliers de sensations que cela me procure ?

Je me détends. Ose remonter mes bras dans son dos et la serrer à mon tour. J'inspire profondément alors que mes mains font de légers cercles rassurants dans son dos. Je sens tes larmes s'insinuer dans mon cou, et je frissonne. Au fur et à mesure que je te tiens dans mes bras, nos corps ce sont encore plus rapprochés si c'était possible, et je te sens te calmer lentement, sous les douces caresses de mes mains. Tu t'agrippes pourtant encore à moi, comme un naufragé à son bateau de sauvetage, comme une désespérée à sa vie.

Je souris face à cette dernière comparaison, me disant que jamais je ne pourrais représenter ta vie. Jamais je ne pourrais te toucher ou te prendre dans mes bras comme le ferait un amant, mais juste comme maintenant : une amie qui réconforte son amie. Rien d'autre. Sur cette constatation je me crispe légèrement, et pourtant tu le remarques, collée à moi, les réactions de mon corps ne doivent pas pouvoir t'échapper, comme moi je sens le tien se tendre aussi, et se reculer légèrement, conservant toujours un contact.

Tes yeux. Bon sang, tes yeux ! C'est cliché, mais ils me font tourner la tête. Ils me font m'enivrer, m'adoucir, me consumer, me désespérer. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi Hermione ? Tu me regardes, avec ce regard étrange que je n'arrive pas à décrypter, ou du moins pouvoir poser une supposition sur ce que tu ressens actuellement… Interrogation ? Doute ? Réflexion ?

-Ginny…

Une supplique. Encore. Mais cette fois différente. Ton souffle est étrange, et je sens un sentiment encore plus étrange nous entourant. Nos yeux sont aimantés à ceux de l'autre, et nous ne pouvons détacher nos regards.

-Hum ?

Ma voix est éraillée, et je n'ose parler distinctement sous peine de révéler tout le désir que je ressens actuellement. Tu me regardes, _on _se regarde, encore de longue minutes, jaugeant les réactions de l'autre, toutes les deux pour en tirer, pour _vouloir, _y voir des choses différentes. Pourtant, alors que ton regard descend rapidement sur mes lèvres, si vite que je crois l'avoir rêvé, je me prends à espérer que nous voulions toutes les deux la même chose.

-Est-ce que tu…

Ton regard fuit le mien l'espace d'un instant.

-Est-ce que tu es…

Tu n'arrives pas à finir ta phrase, tu es comme retenue par un dernier soubresaut de conscience qui te crie de ne pas poser cette question, que la réponse entraînerait trop de conséquences, que tu ne peux supporter, d'imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je puisse être ce que toutes les deux, maintenant j'en suis sûre, savons que je suis.

-Amoureuse de toi ?

Ma voix est si rauque que je ne la reconnais pas. Et je ne te lâche pas des yeux alors que je vois toute ton assurance et tes défenses défaillir devant moi. Devant moi et mes sentiments. Devant le puzzle flou des événements qui vient de s'imbriquer pour former l'image de la réalité. Je me prépare déjà à te voir partir en courant, te réfugier dans les bras de mon frère, effondrée de savoir que ta meilleur amie, celle que tu connais depuis enfant, est tombée amoureuse de toi. Alors je relâche mes bras de toi, ballant sur mes côtés, attendant le départ déchirant de celle qui me tient, moi et mon cœur, entre ses mains.

J'inspire, ferme les yeux, désespérée, ne pouvant me résoudre à garder une autre image de toi comme la dernière que celle qui est en train de s'inscrire dans mon esprit : Toi me regardant, sondant mon âme de tes yeux si divins, et me tenant, fermement mais tendrement dans tes bras, ne voulant me laisser m'échapper.

Alors que tes fragrances me parviennent, je cède, et laisse les larmes couler, silencieuses, respectant ainsi le fracassant silence qui nous entoure.

-Regarde-moi.

Tu trembles. Littéralement. Tes bras, ton corps, ta voix, tremblent. Je ne peux me résoudre à ouvrir mes yeux pour les poser sur les tiens, miroir d'une âme à laquelle j'ai succombé et pour laquelle je me déchire en ce matin de septembre. J'en ai même oublié le froid, j'en ai oublié la tour d'astronomie venteuse, j'en ai oublié le monde, pour ne voir que toi, mon Univers.

-Ginny, je t'en prie.

La supplique. Encore. Un coup au cœur. Mes larmes s'écoulent sur mon visage, sillons de la tristesse qui me transperce l'âme. Je suis terrifiée, pétrifiée, encore plus que si j'avais reçu un stupéfix en plein cœur. Et pourtant celui-ci bat, plus fort qu'avant, comme cherchant à m'asséner encore des coups intérieurs.

Est-ce que vous avez déjà aimé ? Je veux dire de cet amour si puissant qu'il en est destructeur, de cet amour si passionnel et à sens unique, que vous vous en rendez malade, que vous vous en droguez à chaque seconde encore plus, que vous savez pourtant à sens unique, et vous savez aussi qu'en continuant de le nourrir, vous vous maudissez, que vous vous en enivrez pourtant et ne pouvez résister à cette attraction irréfutable que l'être convoité évoque en vous ?

Maintenant, imaginez ce que serait votre âme si cet être vous disait « au revoir ».

-Je ne peux pas, Hermione.

Mes yeux sont obstinément fermés. Comme si les laisser clos me préserverait de la douleur qui m'achève en ce moment. Ma respiration est laborieuse, mes bras, mon corps ce crispent, mes point se serrent, et je commence à reculer, mais tu ne me lâches pas. Faire durer la torture t'amuse tant ?

-Ginny !

Tu es autoritaire, mais déchirée. On sait toute les deux ce qui se joue ici, et je ne peux en supporter d'avantage, je m'enlève, brusque, de tes bras, et commence à partir, mais tu me retiens, têtue et horriblement amicale.

Je ne me résous toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux, alors qu'une autre supplique, plus désespérée encore, s'échappe de ta bouche si désirée.

-Ginny, je t'en prie, regarde-moi !

Je secoue la tête, les larmes ne voulant s'arrêter, calmes alors qu'en moi fait rage la plus grand tempête que j'ai connue, détruisant chaque partie de mon âme.

J'exagère ? Non. L'amour est horrible. Il peut construire, créer des vies, mais aussi en détruire.

-Hermione, par pitié, laisse moi partir.

Je ne peux la repousser et pourtant je me déchire de rester ici, ton bras retenant le mien, ta main dans la mienne inerte, servant d'armes de choix pour m'écorcher vive.

-Je ne veux pas…

Doute. Voilà ce que ta voix signifie. Je détourne la tête, comme si, même les yeux clos, j'avais quelque chose à redouter de plus horrible que ce qu'il se passe maintenant.

Est-ce que tu crois que t'amuser avec ça est digne de toi ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Hermione, fais-tu durer ce moment douloureux ?

J'ai parlé vite, et pourtant tu me comprends.

-Je ne sais pas Ginny, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Hésitante, encore, tu t'obstines pourtant à me retenir, te rapprochant même de moi, alors que je recule, bloquée entre deux choses insurmontables : le mur et toi.

-Hermione… Par pitié, ne fait pas durer plus longtemps la torture…

Cette fois c'est moi qui crée une supplique avec l'intonation de ma voix. Une supplique de libération, de prière de pouvoir partir et déverser toutes les larmes de mon corps sur un oreiller qui n'a rien demandé, et qui sera pourtant le témoin muet et aveugle de mon effondrement.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. L'image qui s'offre à moi me coupe le souffle.

Tu es là, une expression d'infinie tristesse sur le visage, avec le soleil qui se lève derrière toi, et la brise froide de ce matin de septembre qui fait flotter tes cheveux devenus moins rebelles au fil des ans, offre à mes yeux la plus belle des visions.

Tu te calmes un peu, et moi aussi, encore sous le choc de l'image qui s'est offerte à moi. Tu t'avances plus proche de moi, et je recule, définitivement contre le mur, collée à lui, cherchant littéralement à passer au travers de celui-ci. Et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de me prendre dans tes bras, encore, mais cette fois si doucement qu'on croirait que tu prends une poupée faite de feuilles de verre, se brisant à la moindre attention brusque.

Tu es si douce que mes dernières résistances s'envolent, vacillant avec ma douleur. Tu te colles à moi, et je m'imprègne de toi. Cette fois, c'est au travers de toi que je veux passer.

Nous restons longuement ainsi, tellement de temps que, quand je ré-ouvre les yeux, le soleil est largement levé, annonçant le début d'un jour qui s'annonce mal. Comment vais-je faire aujourd'hui, face à toi ? D'habitude je peux au moins t'ignorer, mais là, après ce matin…

Soudain, tu te recules doucement, m'arrachant à mes pensées, cherchant mon regard, tu finis par le trouver alors qu'il renonce au paysage idyllique dressé derrière toi pour venir sur celui, encore plus beau et majestueux, que tu représentes.

Je rêve ou tu regardes mes lèvres ? Je rêve ou tu t'approches de moi ? Je rêve ou, inexorablement, la distance entre nous s'amenuise ? Je rêve ou tu es en train de te pencher pour m'embrasser ?

Les lèvres se touchent. L'union est exécutée. L'amour prononcé.

Jamais plus je ne me résoudrais à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Le baiser est chaste, pur et doux. Tu te retires, trop vite à mon goût, en restant pourtant à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

C'en est trop, et je comble la légère distance entre nous, posant une fois de plus mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Cette fois, tes lèvres s'entre-ouvrent, laissant libre décideur mon avis. Et je n'hésite pas une seconde, ma langue commençant un ballet tendre avec la tienne. Le baiser est plus fort, ardent, sans pour autant être rapide et déchaîné. Non, il est harmonieux, grandiose et magique.

On se détache, à bout de souffle l'une comme l'autre, n'osant rouvrir nos yeux, n'osant regarder l'autre. Alors, les cloches sonnent, et enfin nous nous regardons. Tu me fixes avec un regard qui a changé. Un regard empli de doutes, d'envie, mais surtout perdu.

-Je dois y aller...

Ta voix est douce, et sonne comme une promesse, alors que tu pars doucement loin de moi, ne lâchant ma main qu'à la dernière sentence de distance, et nos regards se quittant uniquement quand nous ne pouvions plus voir l'image de l'autre, coupé par un mur.

Je suis seule. Je ferme les yeux, et me pince pour voir si je ne rêve pas. Je sais que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un baiser, fait à six heure du matin, et, j'avais beau être la personne la plus logique de ma famille, là, je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. La seule chose que je comprends, c'est qu'Hermione Granger vient de m'embrasser, et que je suis sidérée de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Comment passer de la plus pure des douleurs au plus doux des bonheurs ?

Je rentre, titubante comme après une fête trop arrosée, dans le dortoir. La grosse dame me regarde d'un œil étrange, alors que mon regard est perdu dans le vide, cherchant la conclusion à cette étrange situation.

Je monte dans la chambre, tout le monde est déjà debout et vaque à différentes occupations. La préfète en chef est sûrement dans ses quartiers privés, puisque je n'ai pas aperçu sa personne dans le salon.

Je m'allonge, encore sous le choc, et fixe le plafond. En fin de compte, l'oreiller n'aura rien à subir. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Hermione m'a embrassée. Hermione Granger, m'a embrassée.

L'information se fait un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, et je réalise enfin.

Bon sang ! Elle m'a embrassée ! C'est… Juste… Wouaaaaww ! Mes yeux s'illuminent, alors qu'un sourire des plus idiots se répand sur mon visage.

C'est magnifique, magique, tout ce que vous voulez. La conclusion stupéfiante d'un amour nourri depuis très, trop, longtemps. L'instant béni, tant attendu et redouté.

Mais le revers de la médaille arrive rapidement, et je me rends compte que ce n'était peut-être qu'un « au revoir » … Non, Hermione ne ferait pas une chose pareille… Enfin, je ne la croyais pas capable de le faire tout court, pourtant… Raaah ! Ca recommence ! Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir. Et pourtant… Et pourtant je ne peux empêcher les questions d'affluer dans mon cerveau. Je saisis mon oreiller, et le jette contre le mur d'en face.

Ou presque.

Il touche Parvati, et elle commence à crier que son maquillage et sa coiffure sont bons à refaire. Je lève les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle commence à m'engueuler, et jette l'oreiller à terre, énervée. En fin de compte, il aura subi quelques tortures.

Et la crise continue, Parvati et ses cris ont rameuté une partie des filles, et elles commencent à s'agglutiner autour d'elle, et faire encore des commérages. La journée est définitivement mal partie, alors que mon esprit se torture de questions sur l'événement d'aujourd'hui, oubliant les autres autour de moi.

Je me décide finalement à descendre dans le salon des Gryffondor, voyant parfaitement que mes questions ne trouveront de réponses dans un environnement aussi bruyant. Je m'assois donc sur le canapé, et commence à réfléchir, plus contradictoire à chaque fois.

Si elle avait fait ça sous le coup de l'impulsion d'une révélation aussi « carabinée » ? Si elle avait fait ça pour le fun, voir ce que ça fait, et passer ensuite à autre chose ? Si elle avait fait ça pour comparer entre mon frère et moi ? Si elle avait fait ça pour me dire au revoir de la plus belle, douce, et horrible des manières ? Si elle avait fait ça pour se foutre de moi ?

Soudain mon frère s'assoit face à moi, et se décide après un regard scrutant, de lire son magazine destiné aux fans de Quidditch. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Parfait, je viens d'embrasser la fille dont mon frère est follement amoureux, et lui, il vient s'asseoir en face de moi, innocent et ignorant.

Il me parle, mais je n'écoute pas, je réfléchis encore : mon frère est quelqu'un de juste et de bon derrière ses allures de garçon borné et stupide (même s'il l'est beaucoup. Stupide.) Lui faire ça, alors que je sers de « pont » entre les deux au niveau de ce sentiment, serait injuste… Le dilemme est cruel.

En plus des questions, maintenant la culpabilité est là. Et je laisse un soupir d'exaspération m'échapper, et un « Bon sang, je suis maudite ! » sort de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse le retenir. Mon frère me regarde.

-Hein ?

-Rien, Ron. Je soupire encore, il a fallu qu'il m'entende, alors que je laissais aller mon énervement.

Les filles descendent et me jettent des regards assassins. Si leurs yeux étaient des fusils, je serais sur le poteau d'exécution. Et morte, accessoirement.

Je replonge dans mes pensées, réfléchissant au point que, si je continue, de la fumée sortira par mes oreilles.

Et, intervention divine, quelque chose me cogne la tête. Je lève les yeux, rageuse, vers le coupable. Surprise : Parvati.

Je vais l'assassiner, la migraine pointe déjà son nez.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me tapes la tête ?

Mon ton est cassant, et je sens la demoiselle se renfrogner devant son action, qu'elle, je le pense, regrette à présent.

-Tu ne t'es pas gênée ce matin pour m'envoyer ton oreiller en pleine tête.

Hésitante, et pourtant cherchant l'assurance.

-Je n'ai pas voulu, tu étais juste là au mauvais moment.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Bon sang. Je vais… Bon, deux solutions : La vérité, au quel cas je sens déjà les gros ragots arriver « Ginny Weasley amoureuse d'un mystérieux inconnu », et bien sur les répercutions : La recherche, les questions etc etc. Deuxième solution : Le mensonge.

-J'étais énervée suite à notre défaite pour le dernier match.

Elle me regarde, pèse le pour et le contre de mon aveu.

-Tu mens.

Fière. Et si je l'assommais, voir si ça sonne creux ?

-Pourquoi je mentirais ?

Je joue la parfaite offusquée.

-C'est qui ?

-Qui qui ? Quoi ?

-C'est qui le garçon pour qui tu craques ?

Mon air doit être magnifique. Surprise ? Non. Colère ? Non. Sceptique ? Non. Rire ? Non.

« Gné ? » ? Oui.

Ron se lève, alors qu'il nous regardait, comme un match de tennis. Il est en colère, rouge pivoine de savoir que sa sœur a un garçon en vue. Si tu savais qui j'ai en vue, Ron…

-QUOI ?

Rugissement. Manque plus que le vent dans les cheveux, les grosses pattes, trois quatre griffes, et c'est un lion. Gryffondor.

-Ron, je n'ai personne dont je suis amoureuse.

Menteuse et exaspérée.

-Alors pourquoi elle dit ça ?

-Elle dit ça, bah parce qu'elle est stupide ?

Parvati faiblit.

-Je ne suis pas stupide ! Tu sors à 5h, après une douche, tu reviens des étoiles plein les yeux, et puis tu t'énerves après un oreiller.

Frère et sœur se regardent.

-Il faut être stupide pour ne pas voir qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un !

Veritas. J'ai envie de m'affaler sur le canapé, oublier un peu tous ces événements, et enfin me dire que la malédiction s'arrête là.

-Je ne suis amoureuse de personne, Parvati.

Ron doute, et moi je m'exaspère. Le dialogue continue encore longtemps après que mon esprit ait quitté ce lieu, pour se replonger en pleine réflexion.

Alors, maintenant, vous voyez où j'en suis. J'essaie de tout oublier pour cette matinée libre de cours, et, je vous assure, c'est vraiment des plus compliqué.

La seule chose que je n'oublie pas en l'instant, c'est que mes cheveux ont séché, et que l'odeur d'Hermione est encore accroché à eux.

* * *

><p>Pareil que la dernière fois. Reviews = Je continue. Sinon, je n'en vois pas la peine, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'inspirant guère. Oh et, je suis pour le rated T, mais si vous voulez un Lemon, dite-le, et j'aviserais selon le nombre de « oui » et de « non ». Et je le ferais plus ou moins poussé selon les commentaires...<p>

C'est vous qui décidez, et merci quand même. ^^


	3. Interlude

Hello everybody !

Je m'en suis rendu compte en vérifiant mes mails today : Enormément de retard ! Désolée, mais l'inspiration n'était, et n'est toujours pas là. Je poste ce billet en double sur mon autre fanfiction d'ailleurs, et en plus, je me suis exploser mon poignet, donc j'aurais quelque problème pour écrire *ce sent stupide*.

Je vois que vous m'avez déposé beaucoup de reviews, et je vous dis un énnnooorme merci pour tout ça. D'ailleurs, l'une des motivations d'écrire ceci fut la dernière postée : Saah7. Tu étais la dernière reviews, donc je t'ai lus en première, et, je dois avouer, je me suis relativement bien amusé, en toute ironie de mon sort, de lire une reviews pareille. En bref : Un garçon que je connais m'a fait un commentaire du genre, mais m'a en plus owned en me faisant regarder Mon Petit Poney et en me démoralisant totalement. Mon rire était donc amère quand j'ai eu le plaisir de lire ceci 8D

Alors, par où je vais commencer…. Les fautes, je le sais, j'ai une beta, malheureusement elle ce connecte aussi souvent que je suis de bonne humeur, ce qui conclus ses connexion au quota de zéro. J'avais tellement eu de problème pour en trouver une, que j'ai renoncé à en chercher une autre, les gens sont libres de lire ou non, je ne suis pas derrière eux à les maintenir sur une chaise, et faire bouger leurs yeux à leur place.

Pour le « reviews = je continue », si tu avais lus entièrement mon premier poste, tu aurais pu constaté que je comprends les lecteurs, j'en fais partie, et je ne poste que très rarement des reviews, et rien que pour cela, j'avais précisé que je me fiché de recevoir ou non des reviews, j'en demande uniquement dans le but de savoir si une quelconque personne souhaite que je continue de lui écrire, parce que c'est littéralement ça que je fais, j'écris pour eux, pour vous, pas pour moi, le monde d'HP ne me fascinant pas le moins du monde en dehors d'une passion analytique du contenu, et comme j'aime les gens qui ont un sourire ou qui passe un bon moment en partie grâce à moi, je leur demande une review, parce qu'ils ne sont pas en face de moi, parce que je ne peux jauger leurs réactions, ni en déduire une hypothétique possibilité de désire de suite. Après tout, c'est le but des reviews.

Pour les autres reviews, tout cela prendrait trop de temps de réponse, je préfère vous dire à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant (si je retrouve la chose qu'on nomme "espoir", et sa copine "motivation"). Merci encore.

Bonne journée|nuit !

*S'en vas, boitillant et titubante*


	4. L'Instant

**Petite note (la dernière) :** Ceci est la version corrigé de cet avant dernier chapitre ! Merci encore **xKitKat50x **!

Plop plop les peoples ! Désoléééeeee du retard, j'ai eu pas mal de problème en chemin, dont un avec Mon Petit Poney (Space, si tu lis ceci, sens toi coupable.) Et surtout, une énorme pression de vous décevoir, **d'ailleurs je vous avertie, ce chapitre ne sera certainement pas aussi « bon » **(dans la mesure dans lequel vous avez classé l'autre) **que le précédent !** J'avais tout simplement du mal à me remettre « dans le bain »…. M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira un peu quand même ! Nan parce que vraiment, à la fin de ce chapitre, un sentiment de médiocrité et de total ratage m'est venue.

Je préviens aussi pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta, si quelqu'un d'ailleurs est intéresser, qu'il/elle me fasse signe en MP.

Merci encore beaucoup pour les reviews nombreuses !

Réponses aux reviews** : **

**Bzhshal** : Le pseudo biiien compliqué x] Merci ! Et pour le lemon, eh bien, réfère toi à la note à la fin de ce chap'.

**Tara1990 **: Eh oui, toujours des questions, j'espère que sa tête ne vas pas imploser à force ! x] Merci en tout cas.

**Moana **: Merci, ça me touche, j'essais de rendre les sentiments de Ginny le plus compréhensible et « touchant » possible. Merci beaucoup !

**Inconnue **: Merki

**Mimitsouko** : Merciiii, et pour le lemon, pareil que Bzh… KYA, pseudo compliqué dans le noir, voit à la fin du chap' ! Merci !

**Chloe** : Effectivement, c'est pourquoi j'ai fais cette note à la fin de ce chapitre. Merci !

**Ichigoxrukia01** : Vous aimez me torturé avec vos pseudos, avouez-le, tous 8D x] Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira autant.

**Claire** : Merciii ! Je pense que la fic vas s'arrêter d'ici le prochain chapitre, mon idée de base ne laisse pas trop la place à une loooongue histoire.

**Celiacl** : Merki ! Je prends note de tes attentes x]

**Une fan** : J'aaiiimee ton pseudo *sourire béat* et j'aime ta reviews *Re-sourire béat* ! C'est d'ailleurs celle-ci qui m'a redonner le courage d'écrire cette suite (il a fallut le temps, je sais) ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira autant.

**Saki** : Merci, la motivation a pris du temps à venir !

**MiniePucca** : Hai hai ! La voilà !

**D . Kid** : Merkiii beaucoup beaucoup ! :]

**Santana** : Wow à toi aussi pour cette reviews qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Merci ! La voilà ta suite !

**Saah7** : Une petite note, en mémoire de tes reviews )

Et enfin, spécial dédicace au type, ou nana, qui m'a déposer une reviews en ano', sur laquelle j'ai eu un fou rire monstre (c'est pas méchant) : « **Voilà un review pour que vous continuiez** ». C'est juste extra, j'suis fan de toi, qui que tu sois ! *S'agenouille en signe de respect devant son dieu|déesse*

Sinon, j'écoute une radio russe et japonaise quand j'écris ceci, alors, attendez vous au pire !

**Tout à J.K Rowling, sauf ma connerie. **

Yuri. A lire ou non, en toute connaissance de cause.

* * *

><p>Depuis ces événements, pas mal de temps a passé, et nous nous sommes revues en de rares, trop rares à mon goût, occasions. Je l'avais vu changer, imperceptiblement, envers Ron et Harry. Des changements si infimes, qu'ils étaient passés inaperçus aux yeux de tous, même de Ron, qui s'entêtait à la courtiser gauchement, et le plus maladroitement possible.<p>

Et à chaque tentative, nous avions quatre étapes, teintes, de couleurs. Justement, alors que je m'affairais à garder mon calme pendant qu'une amie, du moins elle s'était proclamée comme tel, me tapait sur les nerfs, je le voyais, à ma droite, en train de baver non pas sur le repas en prévision, mais pour la nymphe à ses côtés. Hermione.

-Hum, Hermione, je...

Sa voix s'était perdue en chemin alors que les yeux de la nommée s'étaient, ô surprise, levés sur lui.

Il reprit contenance en toussotant, alors qu'un rouge qui aurait fait jalouser n'importe quelles écrevisses existantes, apparaissait sur ses joues, et, alors qu'Hermione opinait de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer, le rouge s'empara de tout son visage, oreilles comprises. Première étape, aussi connue sous le nom « timidité ».

-Hermione, euh, je… -au-Lardavecmoi.

Rapide, le Ron. Tellement que même Hermione lui demande de répéter doucement.

-Eh bien, je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end… C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, et j'aurais voulu pouvoir être en mesure de t'offrir ce que tu souhaites, pour une fois.

Non mais là, c'était même plus du rouge, on aurait juste dit un tison posé sur le feu, prêt à fondre tellement il était chaud. Et je dois avouer que tout à coup, cette « amie » je ne l'entendais plus, je n'entendais plus rien, pendue aux lèvres d'Hermione, attendant la sentence.

-Ecoute, Ron…

Son ton se veut gentil. Harry la regarde, Ron aussi, et moi aussi. Je la sens mal à l'aise.

Ron pâlit, et je sens déjà Harry se tendre sous la tempête en prévision.

-Je… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas vraiment venir avec toi ce week-end…

Elle cherche une solution. Je le vois parce qu'elle a ce léger tic qui la fait froncer les sourcils d'une certaine manière quand elle réfléchit activement.

-Pourquoi ?

Il est livide. Deuxième étape, aussi connue sous le doux nom de « désillusion ». En revanche, de mon côté, je suis satisfaite, même si je redoute la réplique « j'ai déjà un rendez-vous ».

-J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

Ok, là, c'est nous deux qui sommes dans la deuxième étape. J'aurais presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras, se soutenant, entre désillusionnés. Elle a dû le remarquer, parce qu'elle me regarde furtivement, avec un air désolé, alors que j'hésite vaguement à lui demander qui c'est, pour aller tout de suite l'assassiner, ou le transformer en poussières.

-Je peux au moins savoir qui est-ce ?

Ron me devance presque. Quoi que lui, ça fait quand même moins étrange qu'il demande ça, si je l'avais fait, ça aurait soulevé trop de questions.

-Ginny, bien sûr.

Bah oui, bien sûr. Merci de me prévenir, hein.

-C'est vrai Gin' ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Gné ? Mon frère est face à moi, presque furieux. Rouge encore, troisième étape, aussi connue sous le nom de « Colère ».

-Euuh…

Je regarde Hermione, cherchant ce que je dois dire dans ses yeux. Je ne vois qu'une demande muette de la sauver. Et, tel le chevalier sur son fier destrier blanc, je ne peux résister à sauver ma princesse.

-Oui, c'est vrai Ron, on, euh, on devait y aller depuis un moment déjà.

Bon. L'armure, le côté beau gosse et tout, l'assurance-trop-méga-cool, on remet à plus tard, là c'est plutôt le côté désarmé, suicidaire, et maladroit, qui prime. Ne lâche pas Gin', tant que tu es sur le cheval, tu peux gagner contre la vile sorcière Ron !

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh…

J'entends presque le bruit de la chute du haut de mon cheval. Je tente un regard désespéré vers ma princesse, parce que là, je ne vois comment m'en sortir.

-Depuis quand dois-je avoir une raison pour sortir avec ma meilleure amie, Ron ?

Ok, belle intervention, malheureusement, elle m'aide autant qu'elle m'enfonce. « Meilleure amie », bah voyons…

Je le regarde, livide, espérant néanmoins qu'il n'insiste pas. Il tourne sur le vert, signe d'un attentat terroriste imminent envers les toilettes. Il se lève, et court aussi vite qu'il le peut vers sa cible. Dernière étape, aussi connue sous le nom « Je-vais-vomir-aidez-moi ».

Harry nous regarde, désolé, alors qu'il se lève, et suit son ami calmement sous les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves. Moqueurs, des Serpentard.

Je le suis du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la grande porte, après quoi je ne vois plus que le vide. Je me retourne lentement, mes yeux, interrogatifs et perdus, se posent sur Hermione. Celle-ci rougit furieusement, et commence à bégayer des excuses. C'est bien le moment.

-Je suis désolée Gin', mais je ne voulais pas aller à Près-au-Lard avec lui...

Elle est suppliante, et je suis au bord du craquage hystérique, du genre « HANNN, kawaiiiiii *étoiles dans les yeux * ». Ressaisis toi, Gin', et arrête de te parler toute seule.

-Donc, tu te dis que c'est toujours mieux d'y aller avec ta meilleure amie qui est a-

Ma voix se coupe, alors que je rougis et me fais aussi petite que possible. Il en manquait de peu, et je lève mes yeux plein d'excuse dans ceux d'Hermione, plein d'un étrange sentiment que je ne peux décrire. En fait, il y a tellement d'options contradictoires, que je ne peux me décider.

-Ginny, je suis désolée, si ça te gêne, je peux toujours m'arranger pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout les regards se tournent vers la grande porte qui s'ouvre, Harry tenant un Ron titubant.

-Ou même ton frère…

Sa voix est hésitante. Je me retourne, et lance littéralement des éclairs avec mes yeux, alors que je lâche un « non » catégorique, coupant net toute protestation.

-Ok ok, Ginny, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Elle sourit, face à ma preuve évidente de jalousie. Malgré tout, alors que ses yeux s'illuminent d'une lumière inconnue, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, lançant un regard à demi complice en sa direction, auquel elle répond immédiatement.

Vais-je me brûler les ailes, à espérer ainsi ?

Le week-end est arrivé plus vite que je ne le croyais, et je me suis mise à stresser au plus haut point. Il faut que je relativise, après tout, elle ne s'attend sûrement pas à la sortie romantique, elle doit juste partir avec moi, me laisser une fois arrivées pour vaquer à ses occupations, puis rentrer avec moi, donnant ainsi l'illusion à mon frère que nous y étions allées toutes les deux.

Je soupire, alors qu'une vague de désespoir s'abat sur moi. Même si je sais que c'est peine perdue, je ne peux m'empêcher, à chaque espoir qu'elle est susceptible de me donner, consciemment ou non, d'espérer que, comme dans les films, on se tombera dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Mon jean est enfilé, mes chaussures mises, mon tee-shirt et mon pull pris, et mes cheveux coiffés, en un temps record. Je sors dehors, et malgré la douce chaleur des vêtements, je sens le vent froid me transpercer, me figeant sur place. Je regarde autour de moi la masse d'élèves, avec des groupes par-ci par-là, discutant entre eux de choses et d'autres, riant ensemble, ou se consolant. Harry et Ron sont tout les deux de leur côté, et je ne peux empêcher une pointe de culpabilité monter en moi alors que mon frère pose sur moi des yeux envieux et légèrement rancuniers.

Je détourne les yeux, et inspire profondément l'air. Je suis décidée à passer une bonne journée, malgré toutes les choses qui seraient susceptible de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Oui, je suis déterminée, et rien de m'arrêtera ! Mon torse se gonfle, et un léger sourire s'étire sur mon visage, alors que je descends, rapidement, mais prudemment, les marches pour atteindre les autres élèves.

Je reste néanmoins dans mon coin, préférant savourer ma tranquillité plutôt que me mélanger avec les autres. Mon regard se tourne vers Harry et Ron, encore une fois, alors que nous nous sourions. Ron semble ailleurs, regard fixé sur les marches et totalement en admiration. Serait-il en train de tomber amoureux d'un escalier ? Mon regard suit le sien, voulant vérifier par moi-même quel est l'objet retenant autant son intention.

Mon souffle se coupe. Mon sourire s'évapore, et mon assurance s'amenuise au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione descend les marches. Elle s'arrête à mi-chemin, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Elle est splendide. Un jean moulant et noir lui allongeant encore plus les jambes, son tee-shirt à la mode moldu, lui donnant un air séducteur et sombre, alors qu'un léger blouson vient amplifier cet effet. Ses cheveux sont ramassés en une queue de cheval mal attaché, sûrement voulu, ce qui lui confère un air des plus craquant, et je craque d'ailleurs instantanément alors que ses yeux se posent sur moi, et qu'elle me sourit de travers, intimidée.

Elle finit par descendre le restant des marches, et se dirige vers moi, je reste toujours muette, figée telle une statue, alors qu'elle s'approche de plus en plus, évitant les élèves le plus habilement possible, frayant son chemin difficilement jusqu'à moi.

Et là, je la vois descendre. Uh ? On aurait donc installé un trou à cet endroit sans m'avertir ? Impossible, je me ressaisis encore une fois, pour la voir glisser sur une plaque de verre-glas. Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de maladroite. Sans réfléchir, je m'avance, allant à la rencontre de son corps en chute libre, alors que mes mains viennent s'enrouler autour de celui-ci, le choc nous plaquant l'une contre l'autre, et la peur d'Hermione la faisant se crisper encore plus après moi, cherchant à se rattraper trop tard.

Chevalier servant 1, plaque de verre-glas 0.

Nos regards se croisent, alors que je lui demande si elle va bien, elle a le souffle coupé, et ne murmure qu'un merci, ses yeux perdus dans les miens. Je dois rêver, alors que mon visage s'approche atrocement lentement du sien. Soudain, je reprends conscience de ce qui nous entoure, tout les regards braqués dans notre direction, attentifs à la chute ratée et ses répercutions.

Je prends surtout conscience de son corps contre le mien. Elle ne cherche même pas à s'enlever, perdue dans mon regard. Et moi dans le sien, tellement que je recommence à sentir le temps s'arrêter, ne voulant plus bouger, la regarder, l'admirer pour l'éternité.

-Hermione ! Ca va ? Pousse-toi de là Ginny !

Sbaf. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas encore assassiné mon frère. C'est une question tellement rhétorique, qu'elle me prendrait pas mal de temps à être résolue. Un jour, peut-être, en viendrais-je à bout, ou, avec un peu de chance, il se transformera en lapin, que je pourrais faire cuire.

-Ron, c'est bon, tout va bien, et c'est à Ginny que je dois dire merci.

Son regard. Mon dieu, je fonds, c'est bon. Non mais, elle est pas mignonne là, avec son air totalement « je sais ce qu'il se passe, merci beaucoup Ginny » ? Je vais finir par accrocher définitivement ce sourire béat et idiot sur mon visage, cela sera plus rapide à l'avenir.

Harry, lui, en revanche, reste en retrait, comme à l'habitude, et je surprends un regard étrange allant d'Hermione à moi… Pitié non, faites qu'il ne comprenne pas. S'il comprend, je n'ose imaginer les répercutions, quand il dira à son meilleur ami que la sœur de celui-ci est amoureuse de la fille qu'il aime. Le lapin, ça sera moi.

-Ouais bon… Mais si tu n'avais pas été vers elle, tu n'aurais pas chuté !

-Et si elle n'avait pas été là, personne ne m'aurait rattrapée.

Elle est calme, si calme, et pourtant je vois que la tension monte en elle, mon frère la crispe, alors qu'elle voulait sûrement passer une journée en paix.

-Ron, ça suffit, elle va bien, et la sortie va commencer, alors, calme toi.

Mon intervention est sans appel, et tous se détendent immédiatement, volontairement ou forcé. Hermione dirige vers moi un regard gratifiant, remerciement silencieux d'avoir coupé cours à cette discussion des plus énervante.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller maintenant ?

De but en blanc : N'importe où, tant que je suis avec toi. Cliché ? Maiiis pas du tout ! C'est vrai quoi, si vous étiez avec la personne dont vous êtes raide amoureux, vous ne voudriez pas aller n'importe où, tant que vous êtes avec elle ? Moi si, je la suivrais même en Enfer si elle le voulait. Nous continuons de marcher pourtant, toujours plongée dans mes pensées.

-Ouh ouh, la Terre à Ginny, il y a quelqu'un ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, eh bien, où tu veux Hermione, après tout, je n'étais même pas censée t'accompagner.

Elle détourne le regard, non pas blessée, mais gênée et hésitante, tellement qu'elle porte son index à sa bouche, en pleine réflexion. Je le sens mal, je sais pas pourquoi.

-En fait, Gin' je…

Ouiii ? Tu ? Come on Hermione ! Je suis déjà assez admirative de tes lèvres, mais si en plus tu ne dis rien, je crois que si je ne décroche pas mon regard d'elles, cela paraîtrait vite étrange.

-Tu quoi, Hermione ?

Calme et douce, j'essaie tout du moins, et tu me regardes, encore hésitante, alors que nous quittons peu à peu la ville, pour prendre une direction que je n'avais pas eu souvenir d'avoir visitée.

-Eh bien, en fait, je comptais t'inviter.

Et tu accélères ta marche, alors que je reste bloquée, une jambe en avant, attendant d'être posée pour le prochain pas. Bah non, désolée, mais je fais un arrêt sur image là.

Tu comptais m'inviter… Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

Tu ralentis légèrement, me permettant de remettre sur « play » ma marche et d'enfin te rattraper.

-Parce que...

Tu hésites, et alors que tu mords ta lèvre inférieure d'une façon qui n'est que tienne, je me dis l'espace d'un instant, que je pourrais passer ma vie entière avec toi.

-Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé Ginny.

Rapide, je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que tu accélères encore le pas. Je me décide à me remettre en route, sans pour autant fermer ma bouche, grande ouverte sous la surprise.

Je savais qu'Hermione n'était pas du genre à fuir devant un questionnement, au contraire, mais devant un questionnement gênant je m'attendais à ce qu'elle batte en retraite.

Bien. Nous arrivons dans un coin calme, ressemblant à un simple terrain vague empli d'une lumière orangée, annonçant déjà la fin de la journée. Round 1.

-Hermione, je-

-Tu quoi Ginny ?

Agressive, pourtant je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, postée devant moi, droite comme à son habitude, mains sur les hanches et air sévère. C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, Hermione.

-Tu ne sais jamais de toute manière.

Tu te retournes vers le soleil, et je me perds quelque seconde dans cette contemplation, tes joues légèrement rougies par le froid ambiant.

-Ecoute, Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je ne sais même plus comment tu me considères !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'énerve.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu m'embrasses alors que je te déclare ma flamme ?

Relax, décontractée, ça fait mouche, cette fois ce n'est plus le froid qui la fait rougir, mais ma réplique. J'suis fière d'moi.

-Eh bien… Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

Tu me regarde puis détournes rapidement le regard. J'attends tranquillement que ton éloquence te revienne.

-C'était l'inspiration du moment, oooh, je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout !

Frustrée, énervée, gênée, toutes ces émotions se bousculent en toi, je le vois rien qu'à ta manière d'agiter légèrement tes bras en un geste brusque.

-J'aime ce genre d'inspiration.

Ma voix est douce, pas amicale, mais pas séductrice non plus. Mon cœur parle, et il crie littéralement l'envie de sentir encore une fois tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Tu tournes ta tête vers moi, me regardant surprise, puis rougissant légèrement, souriant encore plus timidement qu'à l'habitude sous un compliment.

Je m'approche doucement de toi, comblant les mètres qui nous séparent, ton souffle chaud se reflète sur l'air extérieur, et bientôt il est rejoint par le mien, alors que nous sommes encore plus proches.

Tu détourne le regard, tremblante. De froid ? De peur ? D'envie ? Mon cœur ose espérer la dernière option, ma raison croit la deuxième, alors que la logique ne voit que la première.

Et là, j'oublie tout. Le brouillard de sentiments, de sensations, je ne vois plus que ton visage d'ange, tes traits fins qui hantent mes rêves, ma raison s'embrouille, mon cœur s'emballe, tel le musicien suivant la mesure donnée par ma main qui s'élève doucement pour toucher ta joue.

Tu te raidis légèrement avant d'oser relever ton regard pour le poser dans le mien. Tu te détends, penche légèrement la tête pour appuyer ta joue encore plus contre ma main.

Rien d'autre n'existe, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, n'entends plus que ta respiration et mon cœur qui bat pour toi, ne cherchant plus à comprendre, ni vouloir savoir ce qu'il va se passer après. Tu es mon être en cet instant précieux.

-Ginny…

Ta voix est un soupir, tendre et tout juste un murmure.

-Hermione, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassée…

Je ne lâche pas tes lèvres des yeux alors que je prononce ces mots. Ma voix n'est qu'à peine audible, comme si une quelconque personne ne devait entendre ce que je te dis.

-Je –

Tu n'arrives même plus à parler, tes yeux rencontrant les miens, alors qu'ils se posent sur mes lèvres l'instant d'après.

Si tu continues ainsi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

-Je crois que je-

Tu crois que tu ? Hermione, je t'en prie, dit ce que je veux entendre, pour l'amour de Merlin.

-Je crois que je… Que je ressens, que je ressens trop de choses pour toi…

Un murmure, lâché dans un soupir hésitant et doux.

Je ne laisse même pas le temps à mon cœur de s'arrêter, mes lèvres se posent sur les tiennes.

Cette sensation. Ce moment de plénitude, d'accord entre toi et moi, l'instant où nos cœurs battent en même temps, nos respirations stoppées en même temps, nos mains jointes.

Nos lèvres se détachent, brisant ce baiser si tendre et chaleureux, réchauffant nos deux corps d'une douce chaleur réconfortante.

Mon regard se relève vers le tien, doucement, comme terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait y lire.

Tes yeux. Oh Dieu, je mourrais pour eux, pour toi, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qu'il ne regarde rien d'autre que moi. Même après ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne peux empêcher ce doute douloureux d'exister, parce qu'après tout, ta réponse était des plus ambiguë, même avec ce baiser.

* * *

><p>TADAM.<p>

J'hésite entre partir en courant avant de me ramasser des tomates pourries dans la gueule ou juste prier pour ne pas recevoir de critiques trop brutes. Et en plus, alors que j'écris ces lignes, mon chat cherche à m'assassiner avec le câble de mes écouteurs.

Ahem, bref.

Tapez 1 pour un Happy ending

Tapez 2 pour un Lemon

Tapez 3 pour un GROS lemon

Tapez 4 pour un suicide collectif… ?

Tout repose sur vous, c'est dans la semaine prochaine que ce déroulera la grande finale de la fanfiction ! A vos portable, prêt, goooo ! Et n'oubliez pas notre grand jeu concours pour tentez de gagner une place de bêta en avant première, un privilège qui ne ce refuse pas. Pour cela, il suffit de vous répondre à la question ci-dessous :

Êtes-vous prêt à supporter l'auteur ?

Si oui, envoyer lui un MP, si non, n'oubliez surtout pas de votez sous forme de reviews !

*Voix off* Cette émission est sponsorisé par Chats : Chinois Hyper Associé des Ti' Surdoués et le club des AA (Abrutis Anonymes)

(Oui, je sais, faut que j'arrête de regarder des émissions de téléréalité. Et aussi des radios pas nettes.)


	5. Omake

Hello tout le monde ! Eh nan, pas de nouveau chapitre (je répondrais d'ailleurs aux reviews dans le prochain), j'avais juste envie de faire un omake/bonus, vus que l'inspiration pour la suite ne vient pas.

Enjoy the show \o/

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione :<strong> Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

**Ginny, tenant un bout de bois et un élastique dans ses mains et s'affairant à les détaché l'un de l'autre :** Mais oui, aucune raison de s'inquiété Hermione

**Hermione** **:** Hum, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en douté.

**L'auteure, tenant un thé à la main** **:** Qu'est-ce vous faite ?

**Ginny, voyant les valises sous les yeux de l'auteure** **:** On dort, nous, au moins

**Hermione, après une tape dans les côtes de Ginny :** Euh, rien, strictement rien

**L'auteure, sceptique** **:** Huum… Dite-moi, vous êtes pas en train d'essayer de m'embaubiné, au moins ? Non parce que je vous rappelle que c'est moua qui écrit la fic

**Ginny, paniquant et tentant de cacher le lance pierre derrière elle :** Mais euh, puisque on te dit qu'on ne fait rien !

**Hermione :** Exact ! Nous ne faisons rien, enfin, moi, plutôt

**Ginny, alors que son regard vexée ce tourne vers Hermionne :** Je rêve ou tu me lâche pour sauvé ta peau ?

**Hermione :** Mais pas du tout, je dis juste ce qu'il est

**Ginny :** Ce qu'il est hein ? Mais vas-y, tant que tu y es tu n'as qu'à raconté notre première fois !

**L'auteure, jusqu'à lors suivant la joute verbale tel un match de tennis :** Non, ça, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

**Ginny, un sourire diabolique au visage pendant qu'Hermione commence à rougir :** Avec plein de détails j'espère ?

**L'auteure, le même sourire au visage que Ginny :** Ca peut ce négocié ma chère

**Hermione, rouge au plus au point et paniquant légèrement :** Mais, mais, mais !

**L'auteure et Ginny, dans un accord parfait : **Quoi ?

**Hermione, ne sachant quoi dire :** Pitié ?

**L'auteure et Ginny, détournant leurs regard d'Hermione et commençant à marcher tout en discutant :** Tu crois que tu peux faire un lemon très poussé ?

**L'auteure :** Huum, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes en échange ?

**Ginny :** Eh bien…. Un tour en balais gratuit ?

**L'auteure :** Tu te fiches de moi ?

**Hermione, seule, les regardant partir :** Je crois que je suis fichue.

Alors qu'Hermione ce décide enfin à bouger pour aller rattrapé le duo et préservé son intimité, un dessin étrange ce dévoile sur le mur jusqu'à présent oublier.

**L'auteure, ce retournant, et regardant le mur :** Alors c'était dont ça…

**Ginny :** Patapé ?

**Hermione :** Si, tape-la.

**L'auteure :** Non, je vais faire mieux.

S'approchant de Ginny, l'auteure resta quelques instant ainsi, l'observant calmement

**Ginny :** Ca va faire mal ?

**L'auteure :** Ca vas surtout être stupide.

**Ginny :** Gné ?

Et en un claquement de doigts, Ginny avait disparue.

**Hermione, paniquant :** Où est-ce qu'elle est ? !

**L'auteure :** Ca, mon petit, tu le découvriras bientôt.

Tournant son attention vers le mur, l'auteure n'osé bougé

**L'auteure :** Tu crois qu'avec un peu de pluie ça partira ?

**Hermione :** Je pense. Et puis, ce n'est que des boules de peintures lancé au lance pierre, rien de très grave.

**L'auteure, ce retournant vers Hermione, avec un air lugubre :** J'espère pour toi.

Partant en boitant légèrement, l'auteure ce retourna une dernière fois vers le mur, ou trôné un portrait d'elle-même, bavant, à cheval sur un lama, en lisant du hentaï.

**L'auteure, dans un soupire à peine audible :** Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle a fait ça…

**Hermione, confuse et paniquant de plus en plus sous l'absence de Ginny :** Je sais pas, elle a vus une vidéo sur le web avec Lamasticot, et elle a eu la subite envie de faire ça… Pitié, ramène-la.

Mais l'auteure était déjà loin, laissant Hermione perdue.

**_Quelque part en Bolivie du sud, dans un champ de carotte._**

**Ginny, regardant autour d'elle :** …. Y'a quelqu'un ?

* * *

><p>Bon sang, même mes omakes sont pas terribles. *Part essayer de travailler*<p> 


	6. Savoir

Bien, merci encore **xKitKat50x**, ce fut un travail lourd**, **pas vrai ?

Bonjour bonjour les peoples. Me voila avec le dernier chapitre (enfin) ! Dans les moments sombres de la page blanche, je me suis vraiment demandé si j'arriverais à en arrivé ici un jour.

Puis plusieurs choses dans ma vie personnelle sont venues me mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Mais j'ai réussi, et ceci en grande partie grâce à vous, avec vos commentaires (et les visites nombreuses anonymes) encourageants, qui m'ont motivée ! Je vous remercie beaucoup !

Déjà, avertissements : Je pense qu'il y aura quelques déceptions pour le lemon, mais cous comprendrez forcément que cette fic n'avait pas pour but principale d'aboutir à un lemon… Il devait même ne pas y en avoir du tout. Ah, et, j'ai réussi à ne pas me suicider après avoir ouvert ce document où était sensé reposer les trois quarts du chapitre, qui au final, se sont volatilisés grâce à la magie Windows Seven ! Bon dieu que j'ai eu envie de me tirer une balle, et une dans le crâne de ce chère Bill. M'enfin j'ai tout ré-écrit, et ai malheureusement sensiblement raccourci de par ce fait, avec ce goût amer du « c'était mieux avant ».

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Mimitsouko :** Tu m'as suivis depuis presque le début, et est une des rares m'ayant posté une review à chaque chapitre, j'espère qu'avec ce dernier, je ne te décevrais pas ! Merci encore pour tes reviews qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur !

**Saah7 :** Une des reviews les plus constructives reçues, un peu décourageante, mais j'ai apprécié, il en faudrait plus des comme ça ! Merci d'être revenue, tout compte fait.

**Bakachan :** C'est vrai ? Eh bien, merci ! 1 et 2, enregistré chef !

**Tara1990 :** Merci ! Toi aussi tu me suis depuis presque le début, merci de ta présence réactive ! 1 2 3, on peut s'arrangé sans le suicide collectif !

**Santana : 1er :** Que dire de toi ? J'adore tes reviews ! Vraiment, elles font parties de celles qui me donne un sourire béat de contentement, merci beaucoup ! Tu sais que mon chat a vraiment faillit réussir son attaque ? C'est un vrai démon cet ange. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les monologues, quand ils sont aussi plaisants à lire, j'en redemande ! **2ème :** Je trouve ça normal. Les auteurs qui ne réponde pas (et ce même en mp) sont assez décourageants pour les gens susceptible de laisser des reviews. On te dit des compliments pour un travail précieux, la moindre des choses est de dire « merci ».

**xKitKat50x :** Aaaah, toi ! Vous vous rendez comptes ? Elle a pu lire ce chapitre avant vous tous ! C'est ça, l'avantage d'être ma bêta, et accessoirement une bonne partenaire de délires skypiens un peu trop tard la nuit. Merci, Kit', vraiment, beaucoup.

**XV's-Andy :** Tu as étais une des première à me laisser une reviews ! Merci, 1 3, on va s'arranger.

** :** Yeah, une review comme je les aimes ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Un seul chapitre, c'est vrai, mais qui sait, je reviendrais peut-être un jour avec une nouvelle aventure plus longue ! Mais oui, ça ne peut finir que bien. (Peut-être ?).

**Matmat :** Une perverse ! C'est le bien ! Merci d'avoir laisser une review ici !

**Tara1990 : **Je vais te décevoir avec le lemon ! Vraiment navrée.. En espérant que ça te plaise quand même !

Bien. Alors, j'ai assassiné JK Rowling, et je suis actuellement en train de produire un nouvel HP où Ron ce fait assassiner…

Non, bien sûr que non, **tout est encore à Rowling**.

Yuri, et même si je pense que, si vous en êtes à lire ceci, vous devez forcément savoir de quoi il retourne, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous espéré, mais dans tout les cas, pas d'homophobes ici, ou je prends mon fusil à pompe.

J'écoute une playlist pas vraiment ga(y)ie quand j'écris ceci, et s'il y a des passages qui s'en font ressentir, désolée, je ne voulais donner un air « tristounet » qu'au début de la fic (en fait non, j'avais vraiment envie de faire un bad ending, mais je connais la frustration et le sentiment désagréable qu'une fin pareille représente… Et puis, j'écris pour vous, pas pour moi.)

Aller, tout le monde est ok ? Personne ne veut aller faire pipi ou ce chercher un petit truc à grignoté ?

Si ? Vous là-bas, sur la droite ? Bon, ok, on vous attend.

*5min plus tard*

C'est bon ? Ready ?

Aller, enfin place au chapitre final.

* * *

><p>-Aimer, c'est se donner corps et âme, ou, pour mieux dire, c'est faire un seul être de deux. C'est se promener au soleil, en plein vent, au milieu des blés et des prairies, avec un corps à quatre bras, à deux têtes et à deux cœurs. L'amour, c'est la foi, c'est la religion du bonheur terrestre ; c'est un triangle lumineux placé à la voûte de ce temple qu'on appelle le monde. Aimer, c'est marcher librement dans ce temple, et avoir à son côté un être capable de comprendre pourquoi une pensée, un mot, une fleur, font que vous vous arrêtez et que vous relevez la tête vers le triangle céleste. Exercer les nobles facultés de l'homme est un grand bien, voilà pourquoi le génie est une belle chose ; mais doubler ses facultés, presser un cœur et une intelligence sur son intelligence et sur son cœur, c'est le bonheur suprême. Dieu n'en a pas fait plus pour l'homme ; voilà pourquoi l'amour vaut mieux que le génie.<p>

Je termine ma citation de ce cher Alfred de Musset, enfin, surtout cher aux moldus, en regardant cette chère Hermione, précieuse à, cette fois-ci, quelques sorciers. Nous sommes actuellement en cours de divination, matière que son esprit terre-à-terre n'apprécie pas trop, et vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'en viens à parler de La Confession d'Un Enfant du Siècle : une tasse, quelques feuilles de thé formant un cœur, et un regard en direction de celle à qui appartient le mien, m'ont fait directement penser à ce paragraphe fort éloquent.

C'était elle d'ailleurs, qui me l'avait fait découvrir il y a de cela un an, pendant une « pause » de cette guerre sans merci entre L'Elu et Lord Voldemort. Bien entendu, je n'y avais pas fortement prêté attention à l'époque, préférant prouver ma valeur à tous, et dépasser ce stade de « fillette ».

Maintenant, tout cela prend une autre ampleur.

Après notre « rendez-vous » de Près-au-Lard, Hermione et moi nous étions sensiblement rapprochées tout en gardant cette distance respectable du doute. Je l'avais, sans vraiment l'avoir. Elle avait été claire avec Ron, et celui-ci se faisait doucement une raison, en adoptant même une attitude passivement raisonnable. Oh, bien entendu, il restait un goinfre un peu gaffeur, mais, il semblerait que ce Weasley-là devenait un adulte responsable. Qui l'aurait-cru ? Pas moi en tous cas. Mais cela n'était que bénéfique à la paix tranquille s'installant sur nos vies. Enfin. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre des choses.

Et une douce quiétude berce maintenant les discussions à table, laissant de côté les souvenirs sombres, déchirants, les âmes des proches perdus, et les plans d'attaque susceptibles du Mage Noir. La page était tournée, mais pas effacée, il fallait la garder en souvenir car c'est d'elle que sont sorties les personnes que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Me rasseyant sous l'applaudissement exagéré de Trelawney, et le mouvement d'Hermione qui lève ses yeux au ciel face à cette attitude exaspérante pour elle. Mais cette Sibylle était toujours ainsi : exubérante, mais attachante, et elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Hermione savait aussi reconnaître cette facette-là de la personnalité du professeur. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Effectivement, elle sait la reconnaître, sans quoi, je pense, elle aurait déjà tenté un sort quelconque pour se sortir d'ici.

Le cours se termine sans plus d'embuche ou intervention autre que les mouvements oratoires de la femme, et je rejoins rapidement la septième année, et elle m'offre un sourire à vous éblouir. Le lui rendant, nous commençons à marcher doucement vers notre salle commune, le prochain cours n'étant qu'en fin d'après-midi pour moi. La jeune femme à mes côtés ayant déjà fini sa journée.

Après des banalités timides échangées le long du trajet, elle donne finalement le mot de passe au tableau, et nous entrons en riant à une blague stupide. Les garçons sont déjà là, et Harry m'offre un sourire calme, tandis que Ron se presse d'enlever le « jeu d'échec » de la table, sachant d'avance ce que la tyrannique Hermione a en ligne de mire : devoirs. D'ailleurs, le rouquin ne semble pas vraiment emballé à cette idée, mais il sait mieux que quiconque qu'un refus serait plus terrible encore.

Posant livres sur table, nous commençons donc ensemble à travailler un stupide exercice de traduction de runes, et en regardant rapidement Hermione, je remarque l'air fasciné qu'elle affiche toujours en travaillant cette matière. Ce n'est pas pour rien que McGonagall est son professeur « préférée ». Bien que, après tous ces événements, une relation presque maternelle s'est tissée entre elle et la jeune femme. Souriant tendrement à cette idée réconfortante, j'appuie lentement ma tête contre ma main gauche, et me perds dans le fil de mes pensées, égarée entre quelques conversations aux sous-entendus réchauffants, et calmes moments en face du feu.

Du feu. Mais oui ! J'avais presque oublié. Nous sommes déjà le 18 septembre, autant dire que les préparatifs « secrets » pour l'anniversaire de la jeune préfète se font de plus en plus pressants. Je n'ai même pas idée de ce que je pourrais faire de « spécial » pour elle, pour essayer d'enlever ce fichu doute persistant, qui ronge lentement la paix intérieure de mon être, qui a pris tant de temps à revenir. Enfin, nous avons déjà prévu une fête, des bièraubeurres apportées de manière pas très académique, et enfin, une décoration que je trouve personnellement enfantine, mais qui, apparemment pour le grand Elu et son compagnon le Chevalier Rouge (pour les cheveux ? Non. Pour la couleur qu'il prend dès qu'il touche aux bièraubeurres) semble totalement en accord avec l'esprit de la jeune femme. Soit, de toute façon, je ne compte pas m'arrêter sur cette stupide idée pour elle. Je compte lui en mettre plein les yeux. Mais pour ça, il faut que je réfléchisse.

-Ginny, je t'assure qu'il est préférable de regarder le livre que tu dois traduire, pour justement le traduire.

What ?

-Hein ?

Les pouffements des garçons me ramènent définitivement à la réalité, et je remarque vite que ma tête n'était plus orientée vers le livre, mais en l'air. Mais oui, le plafond contient mon exercice. Nouvelle méthode très répandue de travail.

Affichant un air sceptique, Hermione reprend.

-Bien, si madame peut nous faire l'honneur de sa présence, je disais que le troisième paragraphe contient un piège…

Et elle se perd dans son explication pourtant utile, tandis que mes yeux se fixent sur ses lèvres. Et se n'est plus les mots qui en sortent que j'enregistre, mais le léger parfum qu'elles avaient quand les miennes les ont touchées.

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvons tous à nous affairer avec ces stupides décorations, plaçant ballons ci, et guirlande là.

Enfin, Harry et Ron étaient surtout en train de se chamailler pour la banderole centrale, où trône un magnifique « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE 'MIONE » (bah oui, « Hermione », ça tient pas en entier. J'vous jure, ces garçons parfois.)

-Je te dis qu'il penche à droite.

-A gauche Harry, c'est toujours à gauche que ça penche ! (*)

-Mais j'vais venir à gauche, comme ça ça penchera à droite et ça sera plus à gauche ta droite ouais !

Ron et moi nous figeons dans une mine d'incompréhension « gnié ? », car l'explication pour le moins illogique que vient de dire Harry nous laisse perplexe.

-Pardon ?

-Euh. J'ai compris ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Le principe de t'adresser à quelqu'un, c'est que la personne en face de toi le comprenne aussi.

-Ce qui est pas le cas, Harry.

-Merci Ron ! Et, Ginny, tu deviens sarcastique ou je rêve ?

-Tu rêves, c'est évident, non ?

Un mouvement avec mes mains pour désigner le vide et l'affairement des élèves autour de nous, et il pouffe légèrement de rire, finissant quand même par attacher la banderole. Un air satisfait au visage des deux garçons, alors qu'ils s'exclament ensemble « parfait ! », puis éclatent de rire devant ce synchronisme.

Je pouffe légèrement de rire aussi en secouant la tête amusée, puis regarde la pile de cadeaux à ma droite. Tout semble en ordre. C'est étrange, mais agréable.

Soudain, un première année surgit du tableau, et suffoque en s'exclamant :

-Elle arrive ! Vite !

Et là, c'est la panique, tout le monde finit vite ce qu'il était en train de faire, chuchote des ordres à quelques retardataires, Ron et Harry se plaçant à mes côtés, Ron un bras fraternel sur mes épaules, et Harry un sourire étrange au visage, empreint d'une sorte de nostalgie mélancolique, mais, dans ses yeux, je peux voir aussi qu'il est profondément heureux de se rendre compte que, finalement, il n'a pas tout perdu : ses amis sont toujours, et seront toujours là. Je hoche positivement la tête à mon affirmation silencieuse, souriant encore plus alors que je me retourne vers la porte et passe un bras en travers du dos de mon frère.

Et puis, d'un coup, le silence se fait. Tellement, qu'on entend Hermione prononcer le mot de passe.

-SURPRISE !

Tous s'exclament, et Hermione sursaute légèrement face aux cris joyeux, puis aux exclamations, alors qu'elle s'avance vers la foule lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, et tous affichent un air doucement heureux. Je crois que je peux affirmer que, malgré leur « non-implication » officielle dans la guerre d'Harry contre Voldemort, tout le monde était touché personnellement face à cela. Et ce moment normal, banal, logique dans la vie de chaque jeune adulte, fait partie du long processus de retour à la réalité paisible.

-Je vous suis reconnaissante de vous être donnés tout ce mal pour moi, mais, il ne fallait pas tous ces cadeaux !

Dit-elle, yeux ébahis devant la pile. Je souris face à cette exclamation puis rigole légèrement en soutenant mon frère qui se faisait bousculer par les premières années tous plus surexcités les uns que les autres. Ron me rejoint d'ailleurs vite dans mon fou rire, et il accroche plus fortement son bras à mes épaules pour me rapprocher dans l'étreinte. Harry secoue la tête d'amusement face à l'attitude des jeunes élèves, et finit par en rire lui aussi, alors qu'un jeune garçon passe en courant devant lui en gesticulant bizarrement. Les rires emplissent bientôt la salle, et tous se mettent dans une ambiance chaleureuse, tandis qu'Hermione fait doucement mais sûrement une « tournée de remerciements ».

Plus tard, dans la soirée, même dans la nuit bien avancée, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient partis se coucher, Hermione finit par nous rejoindre Harry, Ron et moi, alors que nous étions en train d'avoir un débat animé sur le Quidditch. Ces deux idiots se moquent gentiment des équipes féminines, et je me dois de les défendre !

-Alors, comme ça on me fait des cachoteries ?

Lâche Hermione, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de nous.

-Eh bien, je dois dire qu'il est très dur de te cacher quelque chose 'Mione !

Dit Harry, en riant légèrement, alors qu'Hermione sourit vaguement, tournant son regard vers moi

-En effet Harry, il est dur de me cacher des choses.

Je rougis légèrement face au sous-entendu, mais n'y porte pas plus attention que cela, ayant déjà une idée en tête pour terminer Sa soirée en beauté.

-Bon sang, je suis épuisé.

Ron bâille de manière peu gracieuse, ce qui me fait légèrement pouffer de rire, et sourire les deux autres.

-C'est vrai que bébé carotte à besoin d'aller se reposer après cette difficile attache de banderole…

Il s'offusque légèrement en rigolant, ne prenant pour une fois pas la mouche, et s'exécute docilement.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que cette fois, l'Elu ait besoin de dormir aussi…

Harry se moque légèrement de sa situation passée en employant un ton délibérément dramatique, et nous le saluons doucement de la main alors qu'il s'en va vers son dortoir après nous avoir fait un rapide câlin, et un dernier « joyeux anniversaire 'Mione » à la dite Hermione.

Celle-ci a d'ailleurs le regard dans le vide, fixant le feu d'un air satisfait et légèrement fatigué.

-Je n'ai pas vu ton cadeau.

-Eh bien, il est temps alors.

Je lui prends doucement la main et la tire tout aussi doucement vers la porte.

-Ginny, nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir à cette heure…

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant face à son attitude si Hermionesque.

-C'est bon, Hermione, juste cette fois.

Et puis nous nous élançons dans les couloirs, arrivant finalement à l'endroit que je cherchais, passant devant. Et puis demi-tour. Ma pensée se précise. Et puis retour sur nos pas. Encore plus précise. Et puis demi-tour, pour s'arrêter finalement devant la porte qui apparaît doucement. Je souris, légèrement soulagée de savoir que la Salle sur Demande m'a écoutée. Enfin, je saurais si elle l'a fait totalement en passant la porte. Ce que je fais d'ailleurs, ne lâchant toujours pas de mon autre main celle de la sorcière.

Et elle l'a fait. Oh oui, elle l'a fait. Devant nous se dresse une pièce aux allures contemporaine et baroque, mélangeant les deux styles de manière élégante. Une sorte de canapé trop grand, noir, siège dans la pièce, donnant le ton à l'allure singulière et attirante de la décoration. Ça et là des tissus tombent élégamment des murs, s'allongeant et ondulant de la bonne manière aux bons endroits. Couleur sombres et chaudes.

Et puis le bouquet.

Un immense bouquet de rose d'un rouge si profond qu'il en devient surnaturel. Je souris vaguement face au cliché des roses rouges pour ce type de rendez-vous, et de décoration, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en approcher en lâchant doucement la main d'Hermione.

-Eh bien… On peut dire que c'était ingénieux.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Elle rougit légèrement, je le sais même si je suis dos à elle, c'est une habitude de rougir face aux compliments, qu'importe quel genre ils sont.

-Alors c'était donc ça ton cadeau : un bouquet de roses.

Elle dit cela de manière presque taquine, et je sais qu'elle se demande vraiment ce que je compte lui offrir.

-Je n'en ai pas, Hermione.

Je me retourne finalement vers elle après avoir pu toucher un pétale du bout de mon index.

Et elle sourit. Me rapprochant d'elle, je reprends.

-Je n'ai pas de cadeau Hermione

Finalement à sa hauteur, je lui saisis ses mains, les fixant quelques instants avant de me perdre dans les orbes de ses yeux.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle sourit pleinement cette fois, de cette manière bien à elle, de cette façon calme et tranquille.

-Oui, je le sais Ginny.

Et mon cœur fait boum. Encore plus. Il tape fort, parce qu'il comprend en même temps que moi, qu'elle comprend et qu'elle _sait._

J'avance lentement mon visage vers le sien, et attends. Je veux savoir si elle aura cette légère crispation avant, ou si elle sera aussi calme que le laisse voir son sourire. Si ce doute est fondé ou non.

Mais je ne doute plus quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, ni quand sa main droite caresse doucement ma joue. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappe, et je laisse libre mon envie de l'embrasser réellement pour la première fois. Oh, bien sûr, le baiser de notre instant à elle et moi quelques temps auparavant, était magnifique, mais celui-ci est réel, vrai car il n'y a plus de doutes. Plus de demandes silencieuses, plus de « et si ».

Son soupir me ramène à la réalité, et je sens sa langue venir caresser mes lèvres, puis finalement se languir contre la mienne. Le ballet se fait lentement, et la puissance des sensations en devient encore plus exacerbée. Mon soupir rejoint le sien, et rapidement, je la sens se presser contre moi, toujours plus jusqu'à ce que mon corps recule pour nous laisser tomber sur le canapé, qui, grâce à cette salle magique –ou bien la magie de l'instant– était devenu lit.

Je relâche ses lèvres en inspirant fortement l'air manquant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander si elle est réellement sûre de vouloir ce qui va suivre. Elle a un léger rire

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais suivie, poussée jusqu'ici, pour faire marche arrière maintenant ?

Son sourire est malicieux, et je rigole légèrement face à ma question se révélant stupide.

Reprenant notre calme, je laisse ma bouche rejoindre la sienne, et mes mains tendrement toucher ses courbes. Courbes gâchées par des vêtements encombrants. La renversant dos au lit, je m'affaire à embrasser maintenant la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis enfin son cou, pendant que mes mains cherchent la limite de son sweat. Qui d'ailleurs, se fait finalement enlever par elle-même, et mon cœur cesse de battre –ou bat-il si fort qu'il en devient insondable ? – à la vision de ce corps si désiré. Après un bref regard vers ses deux yeux divins, je l'embrasse hâtivement avant de reprendre mon chemin sur son corps.

M'attardant sur sa clavicule, je défais finalement son soutien-gorge, et caresse du bout des doigts, les pétales de ma rose. S'arquant sous mon geste, je le poursuis en l'accentuant cette fois-ci de ma bouche, lui laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Pendant que ma bouche continue son œuvre, je laisse mes mains se charger de défaire le jean de la jeune femme, et bien vite, il rejoint son ami sweat au sol, alors qu'Hermione se redresse légèrement devant moi pour se placer plus confortablement sur le lit.

Me replaçant au dessus d'elle, je caresse doucement ses flancs, la faisant frissonner, tandis que ma main descend lentement vers le dernier rempart. Mais elle m'arrête juste avant que je ne l'enlève, et elle s'empresse de m'embrasser pour calmer la légère panique qui m'était venue à ce geste, puis, calmement, elle m'ôte aussi mes vêtements, prenant soin d'effleurer les parcelles de ma peau, embrassant ça et là des endroits sensibles.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvons à égalité, et je reprends vite la position dominante, souriant à l'air frustrée qu'elle affiche face à mon interruption de son exploration. L'embrassant lentement, savourant chaque sensation du toucher de sa peau contre la mienne, je descends ma main vers ce rempart de tissu.

Je sais qu'elle ne dira rien, je sais qu'elle me fait confiance, et qu'elle sait que je sais aussi. Elle ne dira pas « c'est la première fois », elle ne dira pas « je n'ai jamais fait ça avec une fille », elle me regardera juste dans les yeux à chaque instant. Et quand elle se tordra de plaisir sous moi, grâce à moi, et qu'elle me regardera avec ces yeux qui m'ont fait tomber depuis longtemps, quand elle me regardera à ce moment précis de délivrance, je saurais, je sais qu'elle me voit comme je la vois.

* * *

><p>Enfin.<p>

Bon sang, je hais ce chapitre encore plus que les autres. Je suis désolée de ce lemon qui n'en est pas un, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à en poser un. Je ne suis pas fan de cela de base, mais ici, je trouve que ça aurait fait tâche : Je garde l'esprit fleur bleu de l'histoire, et une scène de sexe pur et dur n'aurait rien eu de « niais ».

Voilà voilà, sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! En tout cas, j'ai écris ça pour vous avant tout, je répète vraiment qu'Harry et ses amis ne m'inspire définitivement pas…

Enfin, soit. Sinon, je pense que sous peu, je devrais poster une fic Glee, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Non pas que je sois fan de cette série etc, au contraire, mais je devais écrire cette fic pour un défi avec un « ami ». Bref, cette fic se passera dans l'univers Sucker Punch (je peux définitivement pas me faire avec celui de Glee en dehors des fics), mais avec les perso de Glee, donc. Oh gad, c'est un travail faramineux en perspective…

En espérant vous voir là-bas, si je poste ce fichu pavé (qui n'aura pas d'attente, lui, puisque je ne le posterais qu'une fois achevé, sous forme d'OS entre-coupé.)

Z.


End file.
